


Should Fate Part Us

by BlackpearlCanAhri (koalahugs)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adult Sidon, Angst, Baby Sidon - Freeform, Brother-Sister Relationship, Family Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Sidon had to grow up without his sister and I'm just, Teen Sidon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalahugs/pseuds/BlackpearlCanAhri
Summary: "Sweet Sidon, should fate ever part us..."An Anthology of drabbles and ficlets, of Sidon and the years after his sister left.





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining that day. He remembered the humid, musty feeling of the air on his skin. It stuck to him, like a bad feeling. He looked up to his big sister. Just like all the citizens in the domain, he adored Mipha. Despite being mild-mannered and kind, she was very brave. She had a proclivity for peace, opting for democracy, discussion and resourcefulness over force, power and fighting. Despite this, she was skilled with the spear - the famed weapon of choice of the Zora. Though not strong, the swift strikes, the distance between self and foe and the calculated angles, could deal heavy blows; especially in the hands of the Zora princess. Many times he watched her train with Seggin. He marvelled at how fast and lithe she was, amazed at how her strikes could push back the demon general. He wished to be just like her one day. 

He looked onwards as his sister smiled at him, and gave him a salute. His arm curled in front of him, his curled, and a toothy grin returned to her. Her head tilted and touched a finger to her head. He remembered, "Sweet Sidon," she once said, leaning down to him, touching a hand to his cheek. "Should fate ever part us..."

* * *

 

"I'm counting on you to protect our beloved home." He finished, still looking up to her. 


	2. Just Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon tries his best, but the memory still feels fresh. The pain burns just as it once did.

The prince stood atop the veiled falls, eyes narrowed down at the target. A space where the water was deepest just near the Ceremonial Pedestal. "Urgh." He grunted as he jumped off the falls. Just at the apex of the jump, he twists his torso and flexes his core to bring his body into a full twist and flip. His goal was to spin himself so he would land feet first and back to to the waterfall. His body flipped, but he could was not fast enough to twist so his back was to the water in time, and instead he landed face first into the water. The gravity and power of the waterfall dragged him down. Panic swelled in his stomach, knowing a grave injury - possibly death - awaited for him at the bottom. If his face remained in the water, the strength would drag him down and plunge him so his face would smack into the bottom. If he could not bring himself to turn around, he would not be able to jump out of the falls and into the body at the bottom. He shut his eyes tight, in an effort to calm himself. 

In his minds eyes, he saw her. He heard her calling to him, inviting him to join herself and her companion the princess, at the top of the falls. He saw her prepare herself, before she launched herself into a high jump. Her form was graceful as she jumped up. Her movements so fluid, he almost missed. With absolute elegance, Mipha twisted her own body. Close to her descent, she was fully facing the waterfall, until she flipped her legs behind her effectively bring herself so she was right-side up and facing the outside. It seemed the water had no force on her, as if she had complete control over her own movements, as she jumped and maneuvered herself atop the rush of falling waters. It was when she was less than a third of the way down, she launched herself with complete grace off the falls and into the water below to meet him.

All this happened in a flash, as Sidon brought his arms up and pushed against the Luminous stone built wall behind the rushing water, as he did, he once again, twisted his body. it twisted once, then again, finally he flipped himself so his heels struck the flow behind him, on hand stretched out in front, the other guiding his trail in the water. He saw the bottom come close, he kicked off the surface of flowing water, and brought his arms in and tucked his chin into his neck. The sting of the cold water hit the top his head, but his dorsal fin broke the rest of the impact. 

When fully submerged, the young boy embraced the hold of the water surrounding him. He opened his eyes and looked around, before pushing himself up to the surface. Unlike how gracefully his sister pulled herself up, Sidon burst up and out of the water, kicking his way to the Ceremonial Pedestal. He stepped up onto it. He took a few deep breaths in before a grin pulled the corners of his lips to opposite ends of his face. "Yeah!" He pumped an arm up, and let out a laugh. 

"Did you see that?" He laughed as he turned around to face the water. He was greeted by a duck and a few Hyrule bass, but nothing else. He dropped to hands and knees looking into the water, "Did you see that?" He whimpered, staring deeply into the waters. Still no reply.

His fists clenched, claws digging deep into his palms, threatening to break his tough skin. The back of his eyes burned, as tears began to well up at the bottom of his golden eyes. He blinked. He blinked again, but the tears still came. "Grr-argh!" He raised a fist then brought it down hard onto the pedestal underneath him. He brought the same fist up again, pounding down, repeating this movement several more times until the pain in his hand was heavier than the cold of the water. But the pain in his hand, was still not as heavy as the pain in my heart. "Why don't you talk to me!?" The young prince yelled. 

"I just wanted you to see me." He cried, his fist collided with the ground once more. He lurched forward so his head was almost touching the ground. He did not care if anyone saw him like this. He had no shame hiding his feelings. His shoulders twitched in unison, as his breath hitched upon his cry. When would the pain go away? When would the loss turn in acceptance? When would the days go by quickly? He brought his hands closer together so they rested under his nose, his elbows tucked deeply into his sides. He wanted to shrink. He wanted grow smaller and smaller and disappear. Everyone told him to be strong, but these words fell on deaf ears. What did that mean? What did it mean to be strong. He let the emotions well and overflow out of his heart in the form of tears. "I want to make you proud." He sobbed, before he picked himself up, tear-swollen eyes stared up with determination to the top off the falls. As he dove back into the water just before he would bound up the falls, he called out to skies "I want to be just like you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watch the Champions ballad cutscene with Mipha, slow down how she flips herself off the water fall, the slowly watch how Sidon flips off the Inogo bridge and into the water fall, when he leaves Link to head to the domain. They look identical, and I HC that watching Mipha inspired Sidon, and by repeating her moves a part of her stays with him.  
> Also I would say Sidon is in his pre-teens at this point.


	3. Dear Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the night falls, Sidon can be found at the memorial of his fallen sister. Tonight, is the first night since the Hylian Champion had defeated Calamity Ganon, that he visits her.

Hello sister. 

Your mission is completed. You may rest now. I hope you are at peace. Did death adore you so, the way our people did? Was it kind to you, was it swift? I would take the suffering for you. I would take it a thousand fold for you. But, you would not let me, would you. You would stand in front of me, the protective and loving sister you are and you would protect me. I know you would. Are you free now? Do you see this grand memorial, this grand statue they have erected in memory of you? Dento made sure to make it to your likeness. He let no one else work on this fine masterpiece. Of course, father trusted no one, but Dento. Who else would capture your grace, your elegance and bring it out from the heart of the luminous stones. 

This statue is grand. Every night I look put to it, the way I once looked up at you. Can you see me? I am much taller now. I think I am much bigger than you were before you left. I still remember the months that passed, we were in constant worry and fear. When news reached of Vah Ruta's possession, I remember father pulling me aside.  _Be strong_ , he said. I, in my youth, could not understand. I did not grasp the weight of the statement. For many nights, after the beasts had calmed, I would not sleep. This place where the statue now stands, it is where I often stood, looking out at the bride awaiting you. I spent many sleepless night here. I still do. Father would sometimes sit with me. When he did, he would share stories of your feats, your accomplishments. Each story would fan the flames of wonder and awe for you; the fires were already there. I could never extinguish it, I would never want to. 

Ah, sorry, I thought the tears stopped many years ago. Pardon me. 

The people are still respectful and kind. Even through the rush of emotions and despite my sometimes, overwhelming enthusiasm, the Zora have come to adore and respect me. Even when  made the decision to recruit a Hylian for help. Would you believe fate would bring me to Link, the Hylian who was champion when you were. The Hylian you loved.  Ah, the armour you crafted for him, it fit him perfect, and served him well. Were you reunited when he appeased Ruta, sister? Upon his victory, the elders trust in me was established. I may have earned a deeper respect and adoration from them. I am rather adored here, I admit. It is flattering, but it does not come from the one who mattered - matters - most to me. If you were here now, would you be proud of me? Did I do well. I wish you were here to guide, I wish you were here with me, again.

I had hoped, that by defeating Vah Rita, we would see you. I would see you. I hoped, maybe you were not... But, I suppose that is the risk of hope. It may not always go the way desire. Father and I, a part of us knew and accepted it; but, part of us believed, hoped, may be you survived. Please know, it was not your fault. Neither father, nor I blame Link, either. I know you did what you believed was right and you did your best. After all,  _I believe in you_. 

The sun is rising. It emphasizes the radiance of Dento's craftsmanship, but I know it pales in comparison to you. I must return to my post, just outside the King's keep and stand watch over our people. You entrusted them to me. You are counting on me to protect our people. I will do my best, I will not fail you.

Good morning, dear sister.

I will return tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a genuinely happy person, I promise.


	4. My Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is a young child supposed to understand life? How is a young child supposed to understand death?

"How do I tell him." The king stood just at the entrance of the throne room, his arms behind his back. With a somber expression he was looking at the back of his son. The small, young prince of the Zora stood at the overlook, his too-long tail, flipping the opposite direction of where he would look. 

His advisor, Muzu, came forward, hands also behind his back. The wide flappers at the sides of his swayed as he turned his head up to his king. "Your highness, I can tell him for you."

King Dorephan shuffled forward.  "I am his father, before I am his king. I will tell him." He raised one hand and placed on frames of the doorless opening, he ducked his head under the frame due to his towering stature. As he stepped forward, his astute son turned and looked at him. In the young child's face, he saw purity, innocence. He saw a child who was still naive. A boy who had not yet known the trials and pains of the world. A boy who had not yet seen the face of war, and challenged it with his own victory in tow. In the young prince's eyes, King Dorephan could see, he was looking for one who would not return. King Dorephan turned to Muzu, "I need a moment with my son, please."

The manta Zora bowed and made haste towards the domain square, he had to speak with Dento.

Turning back to the child, King Dorephan sighed then bent on one knee, reaching his hands out, his palms open and fingers outstretched. Without a word, he beckoned the boy to him. The curious expression morphed into the boy's signature large grin. His small hands reached behind him and grabbed the excess of tail behind his body - a trick his sister taught him, so he would no longer trip on himself. He hopped down off the balcony's edge and hobbled over to his father. He leapt into the outstretched hand. The King grabbed the child with one hand, the other free one he used to push off his knee and stand fully straight. He turned back, towards the throne.

He bent forward and let his son jump out of his hand, and onto the throne. The child giggled, and jumped along the edge of the seat. It would be easy to fit ten of him along the edge. This boy so small, so tender. When the young prince finished his excited groove, he turned up to look at his father. The King and Prince's eyes connected. This child was so filled with kindness, so full of joy. He was a mere baby when his late mother passed, when she was suddenly taken from them by a lyne who wielded shock arrows. During this time, his daughter was strong. She stood brave in the face of the public at her mother's funeral, and grieved on her own. The princess did not allow pain and loss to consume her. She did not seek revenge and did not demand recompense. Instead, she had the Demon General Seggin and Muzu block off these areas, so no Zora would have to face the loss she did. She spent her years raising her little brother, becoming the mother he did not know he had. She took on the role of teacher, sister and mother and did not allow her heart to be hollowed and jaded. As the King looked deeply into his young son's eyes, he knew the Prince would be the same.

"Sidon." The boy's head tilted at the sound of his name a soft coo, escaped from his throat. King Dorephan did not know how to do this. Four years ago, his daughter was already in her teenage years for a Zora, she was able to grasp and understand life and death. She was already educated in the two concepts by Muzu and Kapson. How was one to tell a child that life is finite, and death is inevitable - and permanent. In fact, could Sidon grasp permanent? He had only lived for so long. "Sidon, contemplate-" No, too big of a word. He's still a boy. "Tell me what you know about the swift violets, you see on the cliffs and rocks."

"Ah, they are violet."

This may not work, King Dorephan thought to himself. "And what happens when a season passes?"

Sidon's lip scrunched as he started to think. The King wondered if he understood. "Ah, they stop growing."

Or perhaps, Sidon was smarter than he believed. "Yes, they stop growing. My son, like the swift violets that grow on our cliff, our lives... also stop."

Sidon fiddled with the fins at the bottom of his tail, he swayed gently from one leg to the other. It was clear, he was still thinking. "Who are you waiting for, Sidon?" the king continued. His heart sank and somehow sped up at the same time. He felt like his insides suddenly emptied into a pit. 

"Mipha!" Sidon grinned, throwing his arms up, the tail flapping behind him and swaying from the force. When he brought his arms down, the still swung at his sides, his sway now increasing in speed and enthusiasm.

At the display of sweet adoration, Dorephan had to smile. He was glad his son adored his older sister. He was happy she cared for him and loved him deeply. Though he felt regretful that he was not more involved in Sidon's life prior, choosing his duty as a King first. This time, he would do his duty as a father. The smile melted into a sorrowed one. How could he ever tell Sidon that his waiting was in vain? How would he explain the finality of Mipha's sacrifice? "Do-do you love your sister, Sidon?"

His swaying slowed down, and his hands stopped at his sides. The giant smile replaced with a small 'o'. The boy raised his left hand and touched his left cheek. His eyes closed, but opened soon after. Once again he threw his arms up, while leaping up into the air. "This much!!" He, sort of, answered the question. 

"Your sister loved you very much, as well Sidon."

"Mipha loves you too, father." Sidon leaned forward and wrapped his arms around as much of his father's forearm as possible. The King almost wanted to leave it at that, but it would not be fair to keep the boy waiting. 

"Sidon, it is time to stop waiting for Mipha."

"Why?"

"She..."

"She is in the big beast, VahRu'a!" The boy brought one arm up in front his nose, and swayed it up and down, mimicking the trunk of the divine beast. He made a trumpet-like sound. 

Without meaning to, the child was helping to dissipate the weight in the room. "Yes, indeed!" The King laughed. It was the first time since the news that Calamity Ganon was somehow able to possess and capture the divine beasts and that the champion with the sword that seals darkness was felled. In truth, he was not sure what this meant for Mipha. He was not sure if this meant her own fall or if she was simply captured and her mind taken over. After they saw the malice strike and spread along Va Ruta, the beast suddenly gave a loud roar before it fell to its knees, and its body collapsed into the waters of the East Reservoir Lake. Still, though he could not be sure it was decided and ruled that it would be easier to prepare for the worst and have the civilians build themselves back up, than it was to keep up the hope only to have it stripped away. As his laugh faded into soft, rueful chuckles, he continued. "Yes, she is in the big beast Ruta. And, she will remain there."

The boy's happy jumping, and trumpeting to match his fathers laughter came to a halt. He looked up in shock to his father. 

King Dorephan, picked his son up again, holding him to his chest and sat in the throne himself. He held Sidon, and felt the boy place small arms on his own expansive chest. "Mipha must stay with Vah Ruta. She will... not come back."

He felt Sidon's head move, shaking against his chest. "No, father."

When he did not reply Sidon continued, "No. I want Mipha to come back. I want her to come home!" He mumbled. He pushed himself off his father chest and jumped onto his lap, instead. His voice rose into a shout. "I do not want sister to stay with Vah Ru'a, she's  _my_ sister! She's  _my sister_!" He yelled up.

"It is not my decision, Sidon."

"You are the King! Sister said you make the rules!" Sidon small jumped felt weightless and light on his lap. "Make Ru'a give Mipha back!"

Once again, the King scooped Sidon up and brought him this time to his shoulder, and held him there. the boy squirmed. He kicked and pounded. But against his father his efforts made no threat. "Why!? You do something! Why can't you?"

He was not sure how much time passed until Sidon had tired himself out. His yelling became mumbling, and his mumbling soon became sentences, broken by sleep. His body went limp, and his breathing regulated. Dorephan sat there, his son in his hand and he slid the boy back to his chest and held him there close to his heart. 'If I could, I would do everything for your sister. For you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote this my discord group was sending me Dorephan and Sidon father-son art and Zora Royal Family art, so it like broke me. But, that's okay. I'm okay. *Cries in not okay*


End file.
